gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Alejandro Corner
is one of the main antagonists of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Alejandro is introduced as a United Nations Ambassador, and a Celestial Being Observer from the shadows in Season 1. Despite being a Celestial Being supporter, Alejandro has a secret agenda of controlling the world by seizing Veda and interfering with Aeolia Schenberg's Plan. An experienced pilot himself, Alejandro piloted the VMS-15 Union Realdo during his service in the Union military. He later pilots his own custom mobile weapons, the GNMA-XCVII Alvatore and GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron. Personality & Character Alejandro duals as a diplomat of the United Nations and a supporter of Celestial Being, a man suspicious of ulterior motives. While acting as an observer, he appears to have committed sabotage against Celestial Being and plans to gain control of Veda for his own personal ambitions. His ultimate motives involve controlling the world and Celestial Being. He's overambitious, arrogant, and an egomaniac with a "god complex." He lusts for power and wants to lead the world in his own vision. He considers Aeolia Schenberg's ideals ludicrous (to end all conflict with force) and was overjoyed when he thought he controlled Veda/Celestial Being. His ambitions lead him to kill Aeolia Schenberg, only to be reminded he's not as smart as Aeolia Schenberg, who had predicted someone might kill him and installed a fail-safe in the form of the Trans-Am system. He dislikes Aeolia Schenberg strongly and ironically accuses him of acting like a god and manipulating people. He's also very fond of the color gold. His suit, gun, jewelry, mobile suit and mobile armor are all golden colored. A large part of his ideals seems to be identified with God, angels, Alpha/Omega, and death/rebirth. Skills & Abilities Due to his status as a UN diplomat, it is implied that Alejandro has excellent negotiating and foreign policy skills. Being a former Realdo pilot, Alejandro's performance in combat with the unit is presently unknown. Presumably, he later learned how to pilot a GN Drive powered mobile suit, which gave him insight into Setsuna's handling of Exia as the skills to pilot the Alvatore and Alvaaron. History Personal Agenda Alejandro Corner was born on May 11, 2271 AD. The Corner Family had been Celestial Being observers for 2 centuries. With this, Alejandro was able to obtain the position beside being a UN Ambassador. However, the family had also been secretly planning to overthrow the organization and take control of Aeolia's Plan. As the inheritor of the Corner Family's will, Alejandro was groomed to realize this; to destroy Celestial Being and defeat the Gundams. Aside from having skills for political science, Alejandro was also trained as a mobile suit pilot. He had served the Union forces before assuming the position of UN Ambassador. It was never stated how Alejandro met Ribbons Almark. It was shown however that Alejandro had trusted Ribbons with everything due to the latter's skills and complete loyalty to him. Thanks to the Innovade, Alejandro was able to create Team Trinity to further his plans to destroy Celestial Being.Gundam 00 S1 Novel 3 Chapter 6 pg. 230. Alejandro was often teased by his UN Staff of trying to be a philanthropist for taking in Ribbons under his wing,Gundam 00 S1 Novel 1 Chapter 06 pg. 200. but in reality he had benefited and gained more than he wished for from taking in the young man. Alejandro often called Ribbons his "angel." Alejandro was also able to get hold of Laguna Harvey, a fellow Celestial Being Observer, and was able to convince him to join his cause. Civil War in Azadistan During Azadistan's economic, political and energy crisis, Alejandro Corner decided to choose the country for the United Nations to help build their Solar Energy Receptor Facility. People, including the Azadistan Adviser Shirin Bakhtiar, were surprised by the Alejandro's decision, but Alejandro didn't gave a reason for this move. Alejandro would later comment that he made the move to see the world move forward with his own eyes; he saw the country as one of those who had a chance to change for the better or plunge into destruction.Gundam 00 S1 Novel 1 Chapter 6 page 206 The Azadistan was put into political unrest because of reformists' support for United Nation's decision to build the solar energy facility. The conservatives were unhappy of the foreigner's presence in the country and accused the reformists of violating the teachings of their ancestors. The country was later plunged into civil war due to the abduction of Conservative Leader Rasa Massoud Rachmadi. Alejandro stayed in the country and watched the chaotic situation at the window of his hotel room. Celestial Being later intervened into the country to suppress the chaos. Alejandro watched as GN-001 Gundam Exia annihilated the armed MSER-04 Anfs on the streets. As he saw the brute and aggressive fighting method of Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei, Alejandro couldn't help but comment on how the Meister depend too much on his Gundams' unique ability during combat. He continued to wonder if Setsuna can really be an embodiment of Celestial Being's Gundam (machine to end all wars) with his current combat skills. Rasa Massoud Rachmadi was later rescued by Celestial Being and was brought back to the Azadistan Palace Grounds by Setsuna F. Seiei in his unarmed Gundam Exia. The event was televised worldwide, and Ribbons and Alejandro watched as the Gundam passed by the Azadistan Anfs without going into combat. Alejandro scoffed at the Gundam Meister's ultimate decision to proceed unarmed, citing that such martyrdom cannot eradicate war. Ribbons commented that Setsuna might have mistaken the Gundam's abilities like that of God's, which Alejandro retorted that Gundams were only tools for combat. The civil war in Azadistan was temporarily brought to an end by the return of Massoud Rachmadi to Azadistan. Intervention in Taklamakan Desert After Celestial Being's numerous armed interventions, the three Power Blocs (AEU, HRL, and Union) finally decided to work together to defeat and capture the Gundams. Alejandro, with Ribbons, looked at the news and the information about the operation. Celestial Being was to intervene on the attack against the enriched uranium facility in Taklamakan Desert, despite knowing that it was possibly a trap laid before them. Alejandro commended Celestial Being's loyalty to their organizations' ideology till the end, but since it would end with the Gundam's defeat, he felt that it was too early for the Gundams to be defeated just yet. He didn't want the Power Blocs to get their hands on the Gundams and used them for their own gains and purposes. For his plan to succeed, the Power Blocs have to wait a little longer to acquire the GN Technology and the Gundam's defeat would eventually happen later down the road. During the operation in Taklamakan, Alejandro watched the situation until the right time to make his move.Gundam 00 S1 Novel 3 Intermission 1 pg. 123-124. Around the 16th hour of fighting, the Gundams were eventually defeated by the Power Blocs' military. As the Gundams were captured, however, they were rescued by a new team of Gundams. The Gundam Thrones attacked the Power Blocs' capture squads and crippled the communications around the area. The large scale capture operation was considered as a failure and the appearance of 3 new Gundams surprised the three nations. After the arrival of Team Trinity, Alejandro quickly called a meeting with Celestial Being Observers to acknowledge the newly arrived Gundams as part of Celestial Being. The Observers first doubted the credibility of the new team, but they agreed to let them in to strengthen the operations of Celestial Being. The Trinity would later proceed with their operations, attacking numerous military bases and factories around the world. Development of GN-X During the height of Team Trinity's armed intervention, Alejandro Corner sent an invitation to UN Inspector Deborah Galiena to a secret location to inspect some classified goods. Deborah brought her colleague Robert Spacey with her and there Alejandro unveiled the GN Mobile Suit his family had been developing for years, the GNX-509T Throne Varanus. He told them that his family had been members of Celestial Being and decided to break away from the organization for a good cause. The mobile suit before them had been developed by his family to properly fight against the Gundams. With the threat of the Gundams that time, Deborah volunteered to test pilot the mobile suit. Her data and suggestions led to the creation and development of GNX-603T GN-X.Gundam 00V Volume 07: Throne Varanus Gundams Vs Gundams The Trinity's operations were always of complete annihilation and destruction. In addition, the casualties were not only limited to military personnel and equipments, but also included civilians. This rather inhumane and oppressive tactics of the Trinity resulted for the Ptolemy Team to oppose Team Trinity; a fight between Gundams eventually happened. However, Alejandro Corner have other plans for the Gundams and ordered Ribbons to interfere during their battle (i.e. canceling Tieria Erde's Trial System). He wished to offer the Gundams instead to the new world he was planning to build."Setsuna," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 episode 25. Not long, Alejandro ordered Laguna Harvey to distribute the 30 complete GN-Xs and their technology to the three Power Blocs. As the 3 Power Blocs eagerly received the mobile suits and quickly organized the Operation Fallen Angels against the Gundams, Alejandro set his sights on getting his hands on Veda. He had Ribbons traced the exact location of the main terminal and, at the instance that it was located (at the Moon), quickly moved out to see it with his own eyes. He had Ribbons hack the main system and take control over it. With Veda within his grasp, Alejandro was able to disconnect Veda's support on the Gundams, effectively shutting them down during their combat against the United Nations Forces. However, Ptolemy tactician Sumeragi Lee Noriega had foreseen this and came up with a back-up Stand Alone Operation System for their Gundams to fight independent from Veda's support. While acquiring Veda, Alejandro also proceeded with the elimination of Celestial Being ObserversGundam 00 Season 2 Official File 6 pg. 14-15. and Team Trinity. One of the observers, Laguna Harvey, was killed in his office by mercenary Ali al-Saachez. While Team Trinity was being hunted down at the Atlantic by HRL Chobu GN-X Team, Ali also intercepted the Gundam Meister group and killed the 2 members of Team Trinity, Johann Trinity and Michael Trinity, effectively disbanding the group. Killing Aeolia Schenberg After Ribbons cleared and gained control of Veda's Level 7, the capsule of Aeolia Schenberg, who was in cryogenic sleep, subsequently revealed itself in front of him and Alejandro at the altar-like space on the hall of the Moon Terminal. Alejandro was delighted to see it, noting that Aeolia wouldn't be able to see the reformation of the world as he takes over both the world and Celestial Being. He then pulled out his custom .45 Colt and continuously shot the capsule until he emptied out its clip. The shots hit Aeolia's face, neck and chest, immediately killing Aeolia while in deep sleep. However, unfortunately for Alejandro, Aeolia had foreseen a betrayal and prepared a system trap before them. His death activated the Trans-Am System to the Gundams, and had Veda locked out information regarding the Gundam Meisters and their crew. Shocked that Aeolia had even foreseen his plans, Alejandro was enraged that a dead idealist had outsmarted him and prepared a great obstacle before him one last time. Battle at Lagrange 1 and Death After the United Nations Forces' devastating loses at the Lagrange 1 against the Gundams, Alejandro decided to assist the UN Forces by sortieing in his GNMA-XCVII Alvatore. As he was seeing the effects of Aeolia's last gamble, he couldn't help but want to ensure the destruction of Celestial Being with his own hands. During the next operation, Alvatore preempt an attack against Celestial Being's CBS-70 Ptolemaios, crippling the ship from escaping the area. Alvatore was powered by 7 GN Drives Tau, which made it posses a powerful GN Field and a long range GN giant beam cannon. Ptolemy's Assault Container was sortied to face the golden mobile armor, but failed to compete against it. Aside from critically damaging the Ptolemy, Alejandro's mobile armor also damaged the GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh and GN-003 Gundam Kyrios. After the destruction of CB's Assault Container, Setsuna F. Seiei and Lasse Aeon sortied with GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E to fight against Alejandro's Alvatore. Despite Alvatore's massive firepower and vast weaponry, the GN Arms Type-E was able to stand against the Alvatore using its superior agility and customized GN-Blades. Not long, Setsuna F. Seiei managed to destroy the Alvatore, though the battle cost him the GN-Arms. Lasse was also unable to resume combat. After the Alvatore was destroyed, Alejandro revealed the GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron as a last resort. It possessed a powerful GN Beam Rifle and a GN Field. However, Exia was able to outmatch the Alvaaron using Trans-Am and its GN Blades, dodging Alvaaron's beam attacks and penetrating its GN Field. Alvaaron was destroyed in battle and Alejandro Corner was ultimately defeated. Minutes prior to Alvaaron's destruction, Ribbons contacted the injured Alejandro through the com, At that moment, Alejandro realized Ribbons' manipulation and betrayal. Angered by the revelation, Alejandro punched the screen that displayed Ribbons' face. Just then, the Alvaaron exploded, vaporizing and killing Alejandro instantly. Legacy Using Alejandro's authority, Ribbons was able to assassinate the rest of Celestial Being Observers and later replaced them with his own group called the Innovators. Later in AD 2312, Veda would assign Leif Recitativo to formed a group of 6 Innovades to officially replace the emptied positions of Celestial Being Observers. Before his demise, Alejandro was the one who initiated the Memento Mori plan, which would eventually lead to creation of the satellite mobile weapon, the Memento Mori. After Alejandro's demise, the completion of the project was handled by Ribbons Almark and Wang Liu Mei."Heavenly Light,"'' Mobile Suit Gundam 00 S2 episode 10. Six years after Alejandro's death, a movie titled Celestial Being depicts him as the leader of the A-Laws. In the movie, he is vaporized in a dramatic fashion. Relationships ;Ribbons Almark :During Season 1, Ribbons is Alejandro's assistant who apparently serves Alejandro faithfully. Ribbons always followed Alejandro's orders while crafting his own plans for world domination until the end of Operation Fallen Angels, during which Ribbons betrayed Alejandro and formed the Innovators, his own Innovade group. One scene in the Special Edition hints at a sexual relationship also. Picture Gallery File:Alejandro_Corner_Profile_Pic.JPG coner.png|Corner Family Crest Alejandro Corner - Face Screenshot.jpg Alejandro Corner - Union Realdo Pilot.jpg|Alejandro Corner when he was a Union Realdo pilot SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Alejandro.jpg References External Links Alejandro Corner on Wikipedia Category:Deceased